Many electronic devices accept handwriting input from a user via a touchscreen. However, a device may not be able to determine whether some user input on the touchscreen is a handwriting input operation or another type of input operation (such as an underlining operation). The device operating on a user's input operation as though it were a handwriting operation may confuse the user and reduce the user's efficiency when using the device.